


Love Sick

by Romansleftshoulderpad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Song fic, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), The Imagination, its a five and one lads, roman is dying lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romansleftshoulderpad/pseuds/Romansleftshoulderpad
Summary: Five times Logan thought Roman didn't love him and the one time he was sure he did
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the result of a writing challenge I made for myself (one genre you write often AND one you've never written before) and it's my first Five and One! Neat! :D

**One**

_Baby, can’t you see_

Logan had been hiding from his feelings for quite a while now. He had convinced himself that if Roman did not return his feelings then he could move on with no issue. But first, he had to convince himself that Roman did not return his feelings.

_I’m calling._

When they enthusiastically recited Shakespeare together or debated whether or not the inaccuracies of _Hamilton_ matter, or when Roman’s eyes light up every time he shows off a new poem he wrote for Logan, it’s hard not to imagine how wondrous life could be if he did.

They had been sitting together watching Bambi while Virgil and Patton hogged one end of the couch, pressing Logan into Roman’s side. Logan thought he could get over his feelings for Roman.

“I bet you those two will get together before the end of the week,” Roman said with a smile, the pastel colors of the television illuminating his face. Logan had been wrong.

**Two**

_A guy like you should wear a warning._

It should have been illegal for Roman to be a morning person. Logan had hypothesized that it would be much harder to be attracted to Roman if every morning he looked messy and had bad posture. Unfortunately, by the time Logan woke up every morning, Roman was already clean and dressed after his morning run. He smiled, adrenaline still pumping through his veins, and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

Quite frankly, it was revolting how attractive he was.

“Aww️, don’t look so grumpy, Teach,” Roman said with a laugh, lifting Logan’s chin with his fingers.

Logan’s only coherent thought had been, _“Boy if I wasn’t gay before.”_

“Don’t talk to me until I’ve had coffee,” he muttered.

“Don’t talk to me until I’ve had seven,” Virgil said, sipping his mug from where he sat on top of the fridge.

“When the fuck did you get up there?”

“When the fuck did you become such a nosey bitch?” he asked through another sip.

“Kiddos, play nice,” Patton warned. “Your swear jar savings are going to fund my trip to Hawaii.”

Roman rolled his eyes and sat down next to Logan. He stole a sip of the teacher’s coffee, smirking as Logan blinked back in shock. “You have very pretty hair, Logan,” he said dreamily before mumbling under his breath, “bet it would be great for pulling at.”

Logan could have sworn that his face was on fire.

_It’s dangerous._

He almost enjoyed it.

_I’m falling._

**Three**

Roman and Remus had come back scraped and bruised from what Roman had claimed to be “a fight with a dragon witch _and_ a manticore chimera” and what Remus had claimed to be “a bitch of a good time.”

“You look like hell,” Virgil said, wincing slightly as he saw the cuts on Roman’s neck and arms.

“Thanks, I just got back,” Roman laughed, coughing up a bit of blood. “C’mon it’s Heathers! I had to!”

“You are utterly ridiculous,” Logan said, his usual monotone cracking with worry.

“Come on, Teach, don’t get all soft on me,” Roman teased, wincing in pain as he laughed.

“After we have a talk about your impulsiveness, we really must discuss how you’ve picked up on Patton’s habit of hiding your pain with jokes.”

“Hey!” Patton yelled defensively.

“You’re getting better at dealing with that.”

“And we’re very proud of you,” Virgil said tenderly.

“Nonetheless, Roman is still a massive dumbass.”

Roman scoffed in offense. “Would a dumbass have saved that whole city?”

“Your brother helped,” Virgil countered, “so, yes. A dumbass would do that.”

“Would _this dumbass_ do that?”

“So you admit that you’re a dumbass then?”

Roman hesitated as if his brain had been lagging. He sighed into his palm. “Shit.”

“Sit down, Roman,” Logan said softly, snapping his fingers and causing Roman to fall back onto the couch on the other side of the commons. He snapped his fingers once more, summoning a first aid kit and turned to Virgil and Patton. “A moment of privacy please?”

_There’s no escape_

“You’re going to have to take your coat off,” Logan said as he organized his supplies.

“Are you looking for an excuse to see me topless?”

“Aren’t you always?”

“How _dare_ you!” Roman yelled in feign offense. “I am SHOCKED! I am OFFENDED! I am APPALLED!”

“Just take your coat off before I decide not to help you,” Logan warned. Only a second later he felt heavy fabric hit his head. He whipped his head around, retaliation on the tip of his tongue, but he lost all will to fight back when he saw Roman before him. A deep cut ran across his abdomen. Dried blood covered his skin both near and away from his wounds. Logan sighed, snapping one last time and summoning a washcloth in hand as well as a bucket of warm water by his side. “Just take a deep breath,” Logan said, “and try to relax.”

Roman smiled softly as Logan cleaned the small cuts and gashes on his arm. “You care about me,” he said, more matter-of-factly than teasing. “It’s cute.”

“Your blood loss is worse than anticipated,” Logan said, dipping the cloth in the bucket and ringing it out. He continued cleaning, trying not to think about how intimate the moment was or how beautiful Roman was, especially this close.

“Maybe so, but I’m still right.”

“I didn’t think you can be even cockier, but here you are.”

“Oh I can certainly be cockier,” Roman said with a wink, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re worse than your brother,” Logan said. He cleaned the washcloth once more and gently placed it on the large wound on Roman’s torso. He jumped back as the prince loudly sucked in air, biting his lip in pain. “I’M SORRY!” he yelled.

“NO- No, don’t be,” Roman said, taking in a deep breath. “It’s my own damn fault for not wearing proper armor.”

“I’m sorry,” Logan repeated.

“No hay necesidad de ser, luz de las estrellas,” the prince whispered softly, brushing Logan’s hair away from his face.

_I can’t wait_

_I need a hit._

Logan blushed, shying away from Roman’s touch. “You sound like you’re exhausted, you always get flirty when you’re tired.”

“Not true.”

“I once saw you flirting with Patton’s cookie jar.”

“That was one ti-”

“And Virgil’s Nightmare Before Christmas posters.”

“Okay but-”

“And Virgil.”

“You got me there,” Roman mumbled. “But can you blame me? I was really into him at the time and you’d do the same if you had a crush!”

“Me? No way.”

“Ah, right, I suppose you are too cowardly to flirt.”

“I will literally reopen this wound.”

“Ouch.”

“Don’t test me, bitch,” Logan threatened.

“Okay, okay,” Roman laughed. “You’re not a coward.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re the romanc _ed_ not the romanc _er.”_

Logan rolled his eyes. He snapped away his cloth and bucket of water and began putting disinfectant and bandaids onto Roman’s minor cuts and injuries. “And what are you suggesting?”

“I’m saying someone should flirt with you,” Roman said.

“Oh yeah? And who’s going to do that, you?”

“If I must,” he teased with a wink, noticing the way Logan’s face turned red.

_Baby, give me it._

**Four**

Logan was taking a lazy day. He was perfectly content to stay in bed, drinking tea and _not_ think about Roman Sanders, thank you very much.

But we can’t all get what we want, which is why Roman came bursting into Logan’s room at that exact moment. “Entertain me,” he demanded, plopping himself into Logan’s bed.

“Roman, I’m busy.”

“No you’re not,” he said. “You have nothing to do other than entertain me.”

Logan put down his tea on his bedside table and watched in defeat as Roman wiggled until his head was sitting comfortably on Logan’s lap. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re the one who was obsessing over my wounds the other day.”

“I wasn’t obsessing-“

“C’mon, you can play Doctor and like double-check my cuts or whatever,” Roman said. “Pwease Wogan.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Logan reminded.

“And I’m bored.”

“Boredom is no excuse to intrude on my important tasks-“

“You were gonna lay in bed for the next two hours and take a nap,” Roman said.

Logan looked down, blushing in embarrassment. He mumbled under his breath, “It’s true but you shouldn’t say it.”

Roman adjusted himself, moving up and turning over so that his chin rested on Logan’s chest. “You were just going to lay around anyway, what’s the harm in me joining you? I’ll even stay completely silent if that’s what you want!”

“If your only desire is to lay around in silence, why can you not do so in _your_ room?”

Roman looked away in shame, hiding his face in his arms. “It’s lonely in there,” he mumbled.

Logan pushed Roman’s hair out of his face, smiling softly at the prince. “I… wouldn’t mind a cuddle buddy, if that is an adequate situation for you.”

Roman’s eyes lit up as he smiled. He quickly dipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Logan’s torso. He nuzzled his face against Logan’s chest as he tried to find a comfortable position. Logan held back the urge to laugh as Roman’s hair tickled his skin.

Instead, he tried to return to his book, and in less than a chapter, they had called into a steady rhythm of synchronized breaths and heartbeats. It felt like they were meant to be next to each other, like long-separated puzzle pieces, as Roman gently stroked his fingers up and down Logan’s arm. It was soft and quiet and just a bit domestic. And Logan wished it could have lasted forever.

He sighed, leaning his head back, his book long forgotten as Roman’s strokes got slower and slower until he was sound asleep. “Bonsoir, mon chéri,” he whispered softly, wishing for the ache of longing to stop grasping at his heartstrings.

_You’re dangerous._

_I’m loving it._

**Five**

“You’re back early,” Virgil said cautiously. The twins had been on what should have been a two week trip to the Imagination. It had only been three days, and Remus was already standing in the Core Sides’ living room, with an arm awkwardly wrapped around Roman to support him.

“This dumbass had to go and get pricked by an enchanted rose’s thorn,” Remus said as he rolled his eyes. “Hasn’t stopped talking about being hot for teacher for _hours._ ” He tossed Roman onto the couch next to Virgil before reopening the Imagination’s door, “He’s your problem now.” The door slammed shut before disappearing completely.

“Virgil?” Roman groaned, rubbing his eyes with his palm. “Where are we?”

“We’re in the Commons,” Virgil said softly, placing his hand on Roman’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“That’s because I’m so hot,” he laughed weakly before breaking into a coughing fit.

“I’m so not equipped for this,” Virgil said. “Some help here?!” He summoned Patton and Logan, who seemed very confused to suddenly be somewhere other than where they had been two seconds ago.

“Virgil, you don’t typically summon us,” Logan said. “What seems to be wrong?”

“It’s Princey.”

“And water is hydrogen monoxide, what else is new?”

“Logan!” Patton gasped. “Be nice!”

“He’s burning up,” Virgil said quietly. “Remus said he got pricked by something. Can flowers be venomous?”

“Flowers?” Logan asked.

“It’s only venomous if it bites you,” Roman mumbled, closing his eyes and laying his head on Virgil’s lap. “Logie taught me that.”

“Never call me that ever again.”

“I’ll watch over him, you two can figure out what’s wrong,” Patton said, scooping Roman up into his arms with a shocking amount of ease. Roman clung onto him, burying his face in Patton’s neck like a toddler.

_It’s getting late_

_to give you up._

Logan and Virgil spent countless hours trying to find any real, logical answers. Textbooks lay scattered across the room as crumpled up papers overflowed from the recycling bin. “We- There’s gotta be some way to help,” Virgil said, biting his thumb.

“Take a deep breath,” Logan reminded, hiding his own pounding heart and paranoia. “Perhaps there’s one solution we haven’t tried.”

“I don’t know if there is a solution! Remus said they had been in the imagination and- and who _knows/_ what’s going on in that hellhole!?”

“The imagination,” Logan repeated. He jumped up from his office chair and raced across the room, digging under a pile of journals and binders. “AHA!” he yelled, holding a red leather-bound book above his head. “What did he get infected with?”

“An… an enchanted rose- Logan, what is that?”

“A scientific journal!” he announced as his eyes lit up like Time’s Square for the first time in a night of dreary hopelessness. “The Imagination isn’t a realm like any real one, so the _obvious_ choice is to study it.”

“So, it’s, I- What?”

“I haven’t had the proper time to go and catalogue all of the flora and fauna, but Roman’s friend- er- _‘Mortal Enemy’_ -” He made air quotes- “was very supportive of my investigation during my brief stay as her hostage.” He opened the book and quickly flipped through the pages muttering, “Love potion, love potion, love- AHA! Found you!”

“When did you get taken hostage?”

“Virgil, that information is hardly relevant, please stay focused.”

Virgil blinked back in confusion, raising his arms dramatically as he silently asked a million questions.

_I took a sip from my Devil’s cup._

“Enchanted roses are the main ingredient in love potions and, truthfully, the only one that really has any effect. Everything else is basically an antidote for the rose’s lethal toxins,” Logan explained. His face dropped slightly. “Unfortunately, there’s no cure. The potions tend to wear themselves out but only because of the curative properties of the rest of the potion. If we could… create a potion without the rose… perhaps then we could brew an antidote. But there are too many complications, it’s unlikely we’d even be able to brew the first batch before his condition gets… a- and even so, we really can’t assume that a first trial would be the best and that could make him _worse_ if he isn’t already de- Simply speaking, we need to find the best solution that takes the least amount of time and-“

Virgil tuned Logan out as he continued rambling. He picked up a book sitting next to him, it was an aged collection of Grimm’s Fairytales with enough silver and gold accenting the cover to make it seem more like something Roman would own than Logan. Virgil took and book carefully into his hands and aimed at his target.

“-of course I only care about him for Thomas’ sake, that the logical thing here and- OW what the FUCK?!”

“That’s a dollar in the swear jar.”

“VIRGIL!”

“The book is a hint, Dumbass.”

“That’s a quarter in the swear jar,” Logan mumbled angrily.

“It’s _Roman._ It’s a _love spell.”_

“And?”

“Haven’t you seen Enchanted? Put him on a fainting couch and kiss his gay face with _your_ gay face.”

“ _VIRGIL!”_ Logan screeched.

“You look exactly like his stupid sash, wow.”

“I don’t know what- I haven’t the _slightest idea_ what you’re insinuating.”

“‘True love’s kiss will break the spell’ or whatever it is Roman’s always singing about.”

“Yes, well, I don’t think we can contact Ryan Reynolds to help with this issue.”

“He is hot, but you’re dodging the real solution here,” Virgil said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “You have feelings for Roman and you gotta suck his face to get the poison out of it.”

“FALSEHOOD!”

Virgil flinched at the sound and forced a yawn to pop his ears. “Indoor voice, please.”

“Even if I _did_ somehow, hypothetically, have-“ he scrunched his nose in disgust- “ _feelings_ , it’s not like Roman would ever return such… meaningless chemical reactions.”

_Slowly, it’s taking over me._

_Too high, can’t come down._

“Are you feeling any better, Kiddo?” Patton asked, putting a fresh washcloth on Roman’s head.

“He’s so pretty,” Roman sighed dreamily, as if completely unaware of the poison flowing through his veins. “And smart too. Do you think he would let me play with his hair? And kiss him? I wanna kiss him.”

“I think you need some rest, Kiddo, you’ve been doing a lot of adventuring. And even brave knights need nap time.”

“But I don’t _waaaaaant_ to go to _sleeeeeep_ ,” Roman whined. “I wanna keep talking about Logan. And how pretty he is. And how smart he is. And how wonderful he is.”

“You can gush more after you nap,” Patton said.

“Promise?”

“I promise.

_Losin’ my head,_

_Spinnin’ round and round_

Roman pulled a pillow against his chest and snuggled into it, quickly drifting off to sleep. Patton put a hand against his cheek as he took the washcloth, Roman’s fever had only gotten worse, and he hated to admit how much that terrified him.

_Do you feel me now?_

“This is a terrible idea,” Virgil said. “Like, probably the worst idea you’ve ever had. Ever. Don’t even try. Take a nap. Do _literally anything else.”_

“Do you have a better idea?” Logan asked, tucking the last of his books into his leather crossbody bag. He wore a long coat over traveller’s clothes that looked almost nothing like his typical wear save for the color scheme.

“Yes! Just spend some time with him holy shit.”

“Swear jar.”

 _“Logan,”_ Virgil reprimanded, his voice growing deep and echoey. “If you don’t want to listen to me, fine, whatever, I don’t care, but don’t get yourself killed over something that you, _yourself_ , said won’t work.”

“Then what do you propose instead?” Logan snapped. “Chicken soup?”

“If it keeps you safe, _yes!”_ Virgil yelled. “Heaven forbid we actually care about _your_ safety just as much as Roman’s.”

Logan did the last of his coat buttons and carefully tucked his bag under his arm, adjusting the strap to fit him neatly. “I’m going. I’ll use Remus’s door and I’ll find someone who can help me.”

“Logan, we need you _here!”_

“You need _Roman!”_ Logan yelled. “Just… please, Virgil, let me do this. Let me do right by him.”

“You’ve really lost your mind, huh?”

“Well,” Logan mumbled under his breath as he sank out, “people do crazy things when they’re in love.”

_Can you feel me now?_

“Oh, and what do we have here?” Remus asked with a smirk.

“I am here to request that you grant me access to the Imagination,” Logan asked. “And that we make this meeting as brief as possible.”

Remus looked him up and down suspiciously before bursting out into laughter. “ _Logic_ going _willingly_ into my realm? Ha! Oh Logan,” he said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes, “you are a riot.”

“Need I remind you that I’ve been to the Imagination before?”

“Yeah, with my _brother_ ,” Remus said, still laughing heartily. “You went because you have a massive crush, not because you actually _like_ the place.”

“Falsehood,” Logan mumbled sheepishly. Were his feelings for Roman really so obvious?

Remus’s laughter died down but he kept an obnoxious smirk on his face. “You can deny all you want, Logiebear.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It doesn’t change that you an oblivious fucking disaster gay.”

“Just open the door, Remus. I’ve had enough of this meaningless small talk.”

“No can do, Nerdy Wolverine!” he said with a smile. “No sides allowed. Gate closed. Your face will melt clean off!” His wide smile dropped slightly and twisted into something just short of contempt. “But Roman said we aren’t allowed to melt any faces off. He locked me out too.”

“Damnit,” Logan muttered under his breath, trying to hide the disappointment and guilt spreading through his chest. If Roman’s condition got any worse, he couldn’t help but feel that it would all be his fault. “I must be going, Remus. I am sorry that this was such a fruitless venture.”

He sunk out and found himself back in the commons, just outside of Roman’s room. The sound of hushed whispers and the feelings of anxiety and guilt hung through the air. He leaned against the door planning a million apologies and trying to fight back the tears that formed in his eyes at every single one of them.

“I don’t know what we can do,” Patton whispered, his voice weak, like it always had been whenever he cried. “We don’t have any ideas or- or any clue what’s happening to him.”

“Patton.”

“Virgil, I’m scared.”

“I know you are, Patton. We all are. But we can’t let Princey know that.” In the brief silence, the air grew stiff and the feelings are guilt gripped at Logan’s head and chest pulling him down like an anchor into a sea of reminders that this time he just wasn’t enough. A swirling ocean of regrets and love confessions he’d never get to make. It drove him mad.

He slowly opened the door.

“Gentlemen,” he said quietly, nodding at them as a sign of greeting. “I was… unsuccessful in my mission.”

“Oh, Logan,” Patton said quietly. Logan never met his eyes, but he did notice the way Virgil and Patton’s hands were interlaced.

“Can I have a moment with him? A- Alone?” he asked nervously. “I just… I want to apologize.”

“Take all the time you need, Lo,” Virgil said softly. He gave Logan a tired thumbs-up before leaving him completely alone with the prince.

He sat on the edge of Roman’s bed, brushing hair out of the tired prince’s face. “Logan?” he asked with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to see the man beside him.

“I apologize, Roman, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Yours is a face worth waking up for,” Roman said.

Logan blinked back tears but felt his face go scarlet. “Roman, I’m… sorry I couldn’t do better for you. I’m sorry for every petty fight we’ve gotten into. I’m sorry for being so stubborn. You deserve better than this.”

“Better than what, Logan?” Roman asked. “You can be an asshole sometimes, but I think that’s just another one of your charms. You’re stubborn but you’re also passionate. And brilliant. And so wonderfully handsome.”

Tears fell down Logan’s cheeks. “This isn’t you,” he whispered. “This is the poison talking.”

“What do you mean, mi corazón?”

“This isn’t you,” he repeated. “Because you could never return how I feel.”

Roman sat up weakly and Logan could see how he had grown skinny and pallid. If Logan didn’t know better he would think him to be a ghost. He placed a bony hand on Logan’s cheek and wiped away his tears. “You’re the smartest idiot I know,” he laughed. “I have loved you as the sun has loved the moon, bowing to its presence every night and watching in awe as you shine in the starlight. But perhaps _you_ are the sun, for I am the plants, orbiting around you as you provide life and warmth. You are the universe, Logan, and I am a humble garden.”

Emotion overtook Logan’s body. His face stung as tears poured down his face and he quickly lost his composure. He found himself shaking with choked sobs, pressed against Roman’s chest. “This isn’t real,” he mumbled between weak breaths. “This is cruel.”

“Is love cruel?”

“It can be.”

“But love can be healing, too,” Roman said. He traced Logan’s jaw with his hand and ghosted his thumb, cracked and dry, over Logan’s soft lips. “Can I kiss you, Logan?”

“Are you really m- our prince?”

Roman smiled, pressing his forehead against Logan’s and looking down at the lips he had spent countless nights dreaming of. “I’ve always been yours, Logan.”

Logan’s breath hitched and he shut his eyes, afraid that if he opened them again he’d be waking up from a dream. He felt Roman’s thumb leave his lips and fall towards his neck as Roman’s lips met his.

_Taste of your lips I’m on a ride._

Logan forgot about everything at that moment. He forgot about the guilt and pain. He forgot about the poison slowly killing the one he loves.

_You’re toxic, I’m slipping under._

All that mattered was Roman’s lips on his. Roman’s hand against his neck and Roman’s fingers tugging at his hair in a way that drove him crazy.

_With the taste of a poison paradise,_

When they broke apart Logan’s heart was pounding but the bright smile on Roman’s face was infectious. Some of the color had magically returned to his face. He still didn’t look like himself, but he was no longer a mirror of death. He was the embodiment of hope. He was life.

Logan kissed him again.

_I’m addicted to you._

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

**+1**

Over the days that passed, Roman slowly regained his strength. He was able to eat more which helped him regain the weight he had lost. The color came back to his face and within a week he was back to his peppy, annoying self. Every morning Logan counted his blessings.

“So,” Roman cooed, pointing at Virgil sitting on Patton’s lap on the couch. “When are you two oblivious love birds _finally_ going to get together?”

“We’re the oblivious ones?” Virgil scoffed.

“We’ve been in a QPR for _three month_ s,” Patton said with his head tilted to the side and his face twisted.

“WHAT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“Virgil said it would be obvious,” Patton justified sheepishly.

“You and Logan were too busy being gay fucks,” Virgil said. “We didn’t need your chaos tainting our civilized union.”

“Swear jar,” Logan said.

“And you owe me a dollar for the phrase ‘ _civilized union_ ,’” Roman added.

“Sit your asses down so we can start movie night already,” Virgil said.

“Swear jar.”

“I’m gonna shove the swear jar about your-“

“VIRGIL!”

“Sorry, Patton.”

Logan laughed, letting himself fall against Roman’s side as the movie started. With his attention completely stolen by the feeling of Roman playing with his hair (which he quickly discovered is his favorite feeling in the world) he knew he wouldn’t be watching much of the movie.

He pressed a kiss to Roman’s cheek and rested his head against Roman’s chest, letting out a satisfied hum as he listened to Roman’s heartbeat.

_And I love what you do._

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

His eyes began to feel heavy and he found himself fighting between wanting to fall asleep in Roman’s arms or staying awake to spend every possible moment admiring him.

_Don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

But when Roman caught him staring and leaned down to kiss him, he knew that sleep could wait.

_Intoxicate me now with your lovin’ now._

_I think I’m ready now_

_I think I’m ready now._

“What do you think about staying in my room tonight?” Roman whispered, trying to prevent Virgil and Patton from overhearing.

_Intoxicate me now with your lovin’ now._

Logan smirked, pressing kisses to Roman’s neck and teasingly undoing the top three buttons of Roman’s shirt. “Sounds perfect,” he purred.”

_I think I’m ready now._


End file.
